


义贼与领主

by Aponight



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aponight/pseuds/Aponight
Summary: 题目∶义贼与领主原作∶动画JLU S2E11-E12，正义领主世界配对∶ Superman/Batman分级∶NC-17.简介∶大都会郡的领主凯尔·艾尔先生抓住了闻名遐迩的黑色义贼——蝙蝠，他们进行了长时间深入浅出的交流。警告∶正义领主的龙与地下城AU，OOC，PWP，暂时就这么多
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 11





	义贼与领主

这不是黑色蝙蝠第一次失手，但是第一次被抓后一直没能成功逃脱。

身上的小道具全部被搜干净，包括嘴里藏着的小刀片和半截铁丝——事实上，他的披风、腰带、靴子连同上半身的夜行服都被拿走撕碎，不知道为什么，那些卫士没有摘下他的面罩，这让他的秘密还能保留，虽然不知道还能保守多久。

他被半裸着锁在牢房墙上几个钟头之后，有人进入这里，穿着白色的家居服，没有明显的身份标志，但是衣服上的精美的绣花暴露了这个人的身份，他的相貌身材同样。

身材高大肩膀宽阔，比黑色蝙蝠还要高一些，黑发蓝眼，容貌英俊，加上那件刺绣精美的服装，这个都只有他们的领主一个人符合全部特征，被称为太阳神之子——凯尔-艾尔。

“蝙蝠，”领主开口了，“我知道你已经猜出了我是谁，不过还是应该自我介绍一下——大都会郡的领主，凯尔-艾尔。”

被抓住的盗贼没有回答，凯尔也不期待他的回答，接着说道∶“不过到现在也没有人知道你的真实身份，我想你知道人们都怎么说你，恶魔，魔鬼的影子，蝙蝠怪...

“贪婪的盗贼。”蝙蝠今晚第一次开口，凯尔因为他的声音而吃惊了一下——虽然低沉沙哑，却意外的有魅力。

“我知道你从不偷盗，”领主笑着摆摆手，“上流社会维持面子的小把戏。”

确实，虽然被称作贼，蝙蝠却从未偷过一个铜板，他只惩罚那些罪有应得的人，其中很大一部分是富商和贵族，为了维持他们“上流社会的面子”，他们污蔑蝙蝠为窃贼。

“我想知道你是谁，不过我会保守这个秘密，所以你瞧，我保留了你的面具，而且一个人来见你。”

领主的手指抚摸着蝙蝠面罩上的尖角，那个模仿编蝠形象的标志，轻轻一掰就把那只加了精铁打造成的耳朵连同右半个面罩掰开撕了下来。露出一张和凯尔差不多年轻的面孔。

“你真英俊。”凯尔抚摸着暴露出来的颧骨，那里有一条被硬质面罩压迫出来的红痕，“我猜测过，你一定很有钱，打造这些东西得用最好的矮人工匠，他们的收费可不低，而且虽然你从不偷窃，却救济过不少贫民，你的钱从哪儿来呢？”

没有了面罩的遮掩，蝙蝠眼睛中的疑惑一闪而过。

“我并不像传闻中那样被肌肉塞满了脑子，不是吗？”凯尔剥去了剩下的半边面罩，被头罩揉躏了很久的黑发凌乱地翘起几个角。

凯尔继续道∶“我参与制定了这个郡的大部分法律，这点除了我的部下，没人知道。”

“都是些严刑峻法。”

凯尔点点头，“我猜到你会这么说，但是你应该看到了，我的郡没有其他郡那些恶性案件，没有腐败的贵族，不仁的富商，伤害别人的罪犯。我的都里没有贫民会因为贫穷而伤害别人，心怀邪恶的人则不敢行动，他们畏惧法律的力量，违法的贵族会被剥夺封地和荣誉，犯罪的商人会被取消行商资格，善良的人则受到保护，荒年救济贫民的商人可以得到一成以上的免税.….”

“你没法确保你的判决是公证的。”

“当然可以，我们会收集足够多的证据。”

蝙蝠不赞同的皱眉，“你使用密探。”

“并非如此，”凯尔摇摇头，“虽然我扩大了领主卫队的规模，但从未有过全面监视过民众的行为，事实上，我也不需要，人们叫我太阳神之子不是没理由的，我确实有点和其他人不一样的能力。”

他指指自己的头，“我能看见听见很多东西，只要我想。”

有魔法的人类，这一点是蝙辐从未想过的。虽然他不得不承认凯尔的话让他有些认同，他戴上面具在各个郡之间穿梭，只是为了打击犯罪，而大都会那确实没有犯罪，这也是他此前从未来过这里的原因之一，如果不是他打听到领主府有他需要的东西，这趟大都会之旅可能还会推迟一段时间。

在这个郡探访期间，蝙蝠看到了很多事，他知道凯尔没有说谎，这里的人民确实生活的更平静，贫民依然存在，但不像其他郡那样悲惨………

绑住他的枷锁被凯尔轻松扯断，蝙蝠被从墙上放下来。超越常人的力量。蝙蝠把这个也收进脑海里。

“我放了你，听我说完最后一句，然后如果你想，可以立刻离开。”

“什么？”

“加入我，”"凯尔的手抚摸着蝙蝠的发根，手指轻刮那里一点浅浅的凹陷， 只要微微用力就能拧断义贼的脖子，“完全的。”

“如果我拒绝？”"蝙辐忽视掉那只手，直视着这位野心和力量一样大的领主。

凯尔失望地收回手，后退一步，“你可以立刻离开。”

编辐点点头，走上一步，将两个人的距离重新缩短，“我同意加入的话，又该做些什么？”

凯尔的眼睛欣喜地明亮起来——完全无法作假的幸福和喜悦在其中闪烁，他将两个人的距离缩短为零，在嘴唇交叠的一瞬间轻声说∶“也许可以先告诉我你的名字。”

“布鲁斯·韦恩。”

“哥谭郡都的贵族，我没想到，你伪装的真好。”凯尔吃惊地几乎无法继续这个吻。布鲁斯·韦恩，哥谭郡最富有的贵族家族的唯一成员，父母死在强盗手里，作为唯一的继承人他继承了全部的领地和财产，可以当领主，却只肯缩在封地里浑浑盟噩地过日子，流连于酒会和女人，偶尔给家族的生意捣捣乱。

“你也一样。”布鲁斯在凯尔的嘴唇间吐气。

“我们都有秘密。”凯尔的舌尖都弄地一下一下舔着布鲁斯的唇缝，异常有耐心地等待他自己打开口腔，手掌沿着义贼光裸的后背一路下滑，中途不时停留一下，抚摸那些漂亮的肌肉线条上的疤痕。疤痕真多，凯尔在心里感慨着，也许数量能和自己收集到的关于黑色蝙蝠的所有消息——对应，还不止。

领主掌心的温度让光着上身在牢里冻了半天的布鲁斯有些不适，在叼住那条捣乱的舌头前，他抓紧时间说了一句，“你的秘密是什么？”

凯尔顺从地让布鲁斯把自己的舌头拖进口腔，掠夺了主动权，在互相挑逗戏弄了一轮之后，才勾卷起布鲁斯的舌头邀请他来一个真正的深吻。一开始布鲁斯对此欣然接受，而且乐在其中，但当几分钟后他发现这位太阳神之子似乎完全不用呼吸时，这件事就没那么有趣了。他眨眨眼，然后狠限咬了一口正在口腔里巡游的外来者。嘴唇分开了，不过显然，凯尔没觉得有多疼，他后退了一点对着大口喘气的布鲁斯露出了抱歉的表情——虽然带着很大一部分调笑。

没有痛感或者痛感不明显，布鲁斯继续把这条印在脑子里。

“你也可以保守我最大的秘密，很快。”凯尔带着安抚意味地抚摸他的后背，可惜手掌滑落到脊椎底部时就变了味儿，几根手指在腰臀交接的凹陷处打着转儿抚摸，显得兴致盎然。

“我会祈祷你到时候还记得的。”布鲁斯显然不相信。

他相信大都会领主的野心和理想，这从他的领地上就能看出来。他也同样认为大都会领主的法律可行，他仔细研究过大都会郡的一切，包括艾尔领主本人，但是他不相信有人真的会把自己的秘密告诉别人。他自己的真实身份确实是一个大秘密，但失去它也在他可以容忍的范围之内，凯尔已经见到了他的真面目，查出来只是迟早的事。念头转了转，布鲁斯把这个问暂时搁置，这种时候没必要说出来。

义贼的手溜进领主精工细作的上衣里，灵巧地绝对配的上他的名声，而灵巧的手指在凯尔腰部点燃的点点火花也绝对配对上布鲁斯·韦恩多年流连花丛的名声。

“哦.…….”凯尔吸了口气，忍不住顺着布鲁斯尚且完好的紧身裤探进去，在感叹手下触及的臀部线条多么圆润之前，他被这位暗夜游侠的服装小小地震惊了一下。

“精灵族的织品？你怎么说服他们不绣花不装饰还帮你染成了绝对不森林的黑色？”

以森林为家的精灵有着绝佳的手工艺技术，他们的织物贴身舒适坚固耐用还弹性超群，完全适合弓箭手、盗贼以及常年生活在森林中的猎人使用。但是精灵们和矮人一样固执，说服他们放弃森林的色彩和奢华的传统制作衣物简直是不可能的事。

“秘密。”布鲁斯挑挑眉，手指滑进凯尔的裤腰里，不轻不重地按在他两腿之间，成功转移了领主大人的注意力。

凯尔果然不再说话，一手揉捏着布鲁斯的胸肌，另一只手磨蹭着把黑色义贼弹力绝佳的紧身裤退到腿根。“我想精灵们会哭的。”他终于还是忍不住说了一句，因为这身家丰厚的义贼把昂贵的精灵族织品做成了内裤，与普通的内裤不同，是一大一小两片黑色窄小的三角织物紧紧地包裹着尺寸不错的阴茎，却暴露出大部分臀部。

“嗯.…….”凯尔直接挑开内裤的一边伸进一根手指搅弄让布鲁斯忽不住哼了一声，“方便活动。”

“这我无比赞成。”凯尔意味深长地说，同时在他身体里匀了勾手指。布鲁斯退后一点，凯尔任由对方的动作带着自己的手指滑出他的身体。

退后半步，布鲁斯开始脱掉靴子和长裤，这一切他做的十分坦然，似乎完全没有在意凯尔因此而变得更炽热的目光，精灵族织品制作的衣服非常贴身，虽然弹力绝佳可还是给脱穿带来了一定障碍，这让布鲁斯的动作无意中充满了诱惑性。

当布鲁斯的手指勾上异常窄小的三角内裤时凯尔阻止了他，布鲁斯挑起一边眉毛，在凯尔隔着那薄薄的黑色织物揉搓自己的阴茎时了然。撸动了几下察觉到手下的小布鲁斯有了反应，凯尔才收回手，利落地把自己别的和布鲁斯一样赤裸。

凯尔知道布鲁斯不信任他，从黑色蝙蝠的行为模式就可以看出来，这个独来独往的义贼从未和人合作过，可见他对于其他人缺乏信任感。现在凯尔不想让这英俊却深沉的义贼认为自己是在用身体交换什么东西，事实并非如此，凯尔一直以来都知道，他也需要布鲁斯知道。

伸进两指时凯尔看到布鲁斯皱了皱眉，而入口处环状肌肉紧紧地咬住自己手指和布鲁斯体内干涩的热度都提醒凯尔他的准备工作不够充分。

“稍等一下，好吗？”他亲亲布鲁斯的嘴角，语气里带着点诱哄。布鲁斯不知为何有点愣证，看着凯尔在地上几件衣服里翻找了一会儿拿出一个小瓶。三指高两指宽的玻璃瓶内半满的浅紫色溶液微微流动。

凯尔把打开瓶子，一股香气立刻弥漫在全封闭的牢房中，好在味道清新怡人，才没有让实际上是养尊处优的贵族的布鲁斯皱起眉来。

“香薰油，”凯尔把油状的液体倒在手上，解释道，“有的时候我能闻到一些别人闻不到的味道，让我很不舒服，所以总会带一些。”

重新探入体内的手指顺畅地活动，布鲁斯咽下呻吟，额头抵在凯尔肩头微微磨蹭，沁凉的液体渐渐变成难耐的火热，但这无法阻断他的思考。凯尔本不用……不用向他解释，不用告诉他这么多信息，这位领主的举动让布鲁斯感到一阵寒意，但另一部分的他却对此十分享受，并且想要更多。

三根手指进出也很顺畅，多余的液体顺着被打开的穴口滴落，沾湿了被凯尔有意留在布鲁斯身上的黑色布料和腿根处的皮肤。分开布鲁斯双腿架在臂弯里，凯尔拨开内裤一边慢慢顶进去。

超越常人的力量让凯尔轻松地将布鲁斯固定在半空中，后背在粗糙的墙面上摩擦，油液的润滑和自身的重量驱使下，凯尔几乎不需要动作，布鲁斯的后穴就蠕动着将他的阴茎一吞到底。

凯尔的双唇从布鲁斯的脸频巡游而下，吮咬了耳垂一阵后滑落到颈侧。缓慢地挺动腰部让他逐渐适应，残余的黑色织物摩擦着他的柱身，带来另类的快感。他只用一只手就托住布鲁斯的臀部，另一只手终于开恩抚上布鲁斯被困在紧身内裤里的阴茎，力道适中地推动，本已抬头的柱体在凯尔手中很快就完全勃起，头部挤出边缘，随着凯尔的动作颤动着不断吐出透明的前液。这时，凯尔感到布鲁斯搭在肩头的双手正难耐地抓挠着自己的后背，他这才稍稍停顿一下，然后开始了真正的毫不留情的征伐。

被另一根阴茎撬开身体、撑满的感觉十分怪异，布鲁斯咬住下唇内侧忍住快要从喉咙里涌出来的声音。但这随着凯尔动作逐渐激烈，每一次都狠很地擦过那一点而变得越来越困难。更不用说条被留下的内棒带来的折磨了。

精灵族织物特有的贴身和弹性紧紧地束缚着他已经勃起的阴茎，原本为了舒适和实用而专门设计的窄边现在牢牢地卡在阴茎头部下方，些许的疼痛让布鲁斯忍不住颤抖，而凯尔的动作带来的热潮更是无休止的酷刑。

他的思绪变得凌乱，全部感官都集中在被彻底撑开的后穴和一直被凯尔完美地照顾着的阴茎上。炽热的快感逐渐累计起来，越堆越高，凯尔拇指对于顶端小孔的一下抠弄成为了最后一根稻草，布鲁斯张开嘴，却只发出尖锐的气音，射在凯尔手里，而在他还未来得及从高潮的迷茫状态中退出时，凯尔也在他体内达到顶峰。

布鲁斯回过神，发现凯尔已经退出来，正抱着自己，手掌抚慰性质地在被粗糙石墙摩擦的通红的后背上抚摸。

稍微休息了一下，布鲁斯退出那个温柔的怀抱审视自己，脖子上看不见，但是丝丝缕缕的酸痛感告诉他刚才这里肯定被凯尔咬了不止一次，之前一直没有脱掉的内裤已经被自己的体液湿透，又因为激烈活动而歪歪斜斜地挂在臂部。皱皱眉，脱掉这块再无法使用的布料，聊胜于无地擦了擦后穴中流出的液体。

“我去拿两套衣服，然后我们上楼休息，怎么样 ？”凯尔在布鲁斯凑合着清理完毕后说道。

布鲁斯挑挑眉。


End file.
